


7 Steps

by medicalfanatic



Series: To Love Her Is To Love The Stars [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicalfanatic/pseuds/medicalfanatic
Summary: ' “Take anything and everything away from me if you must, but please, please let me have her back.” Pippa whispered, her fervent words falling on deaf ears as the cool breeze carried them away.' - Follows Hicsqueak on the 7 steps to recovery as they try and repair the damage caused by Hecate's leaving. A sequel to Spellbound. All reviews are greatly appreciated!





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> First step: Shock. This is a chapter written in both pov, I hope you enjoy & I appreciate all feedback. Thank you :)

Pippa

Blood rushing past her ears, Pippa continued to pack her belongings into her pink suitcase. With a few hours left to clear out her room before her parents came to pick her up, the witch allowed herself to move at a leisurely pace. As ever, she adored using her hands to complete chores; it always reminded her of her non-magical aunt and uncle and had always made her appreciate magic all the more. A therapeutic calm washed over her as she neatly folded her flying dresses. It helped to focus her mind on menial tasks like packing and cleaning rather than think about what had happened only that morning.   
Running her hand over the cover of one of the many books Hecate had brought her, her fingertips following the rivets of the foxglove illustrations on the front, Pippa's mind kept threatening to think back to her best friend - her eyes in the middle of a laugh, her hair wrapped up in a tight plait. After knowing her so well, it felt strange to be without her, rather like a witch without her broomstick. Pippa couldn't really believe she was gone - deep down she still expected the witch to stride through her door. Her heart missed a beat whenever she heard someone walking down the corridor. Some moments the blonde was overwhelmed with an intense panic at the thought of never seeing Hecate again, never hearing her laugh or feel her touch again. Yet there was still a large part of Pippa unconvinced Hecate would ever abandon her - how could she really do such a thing? After everything they'd been through? Pippa racked her tired mind for anything she had done that could've caused this dire situation. She thought of all the moments they'd shared, the laughter and fun they'd enjoyed far outweighing the arguments. Pippa never had even an inkling of Hecate feeling so dismal. Why would Hecate say she loved her, kiss her with such passion and then leave with nothing but a note? Shock quickly turned to a numb, hollow darkness within Pippa’s chest. She couldn't even begin to understand what had caused her best friend to abandon her - was it something she said? Something she done? Panic spread through her again when she realised she would probably never find out what exactly had caused Hecate to leave, seeing as she had no way to contact her, no way to know where she was in the world. Whilst she assumed Hecate had flown to her parents house, Pippa had no idea where it was located let alone how to reach it.   
Upon feeling hopelessness slowly leak into her system, Pippa quickly forced herself to focus on her packing, the panic slowly subsiding. Her hands moved mechanically against the numb shock spreading from her spine. 

________________

Hecate

When Hecate had finally arrived at her parent’s house, they were unexpectedly happy to see her. They failed to notice the tears glimmering in her eyes, the tremors running through her hands - as ever, she was unfailingly effective at hiding her emotions, even from her closest family. Hecate was bombarded by questions about school before she’d even walked through the front door, her parents barely stopping to ask if she was okay and why she was home so early.  
As the three Hardbrooms sat down for dinner, Hecate’s favourite lasagne sitting steaming on the table, the conversation promptly moved onto Hecate’s future career ambitions.  
Unbeknownst to her parents, all Hecate could think about was Pippa.   
Her mouth answered the persistent questions automatically, having known and heard them a hundred times before - would she continue her education? Or move straight into getting a job? What were her ambitions for the next five years?  
A numbness had slowly begun to occupy her system - no longer did she feel like she’d been hit by a flying broomstick. All she felt was nothing. Not even the usual buzz of magic tingling in her blood. She couldn’t believe she had really left - abandoned - the only person in the world who really, truly loved her and made her happy; disbelief clouded her mind, making her doubt every thought and memory. Of course she knew the reasons she had left: doubt, insecurities, not wanting to drag Pippa down and eventually have her resent her. Hecate had experienced so many horrid nightmares about Pippa hating her, finally having realised how much better she could do and deserved.  
But Hecate honestly couldn’t believe she had really gone through with it. Abandoned Pippa, with no possible remedy to her inevitably broken heart.  
Suddenly Hecate arose from the dinner table, interrupting the conversation across her about possible future careers.  
“Hecate?” Her dad questioned, shock across his face upon seeing Hecate retreat from the table, her lasagne untouched.  
“Sorry father - my flight was very tiring and I think I need a lie down. Please excuse me.” Hecate mumbled in response, leaving the dining room before her parents could object. 

Laying down on her bed, eyes open but unseeing in her darkened room, Hecate inhaled the dusty air and noticed her heart, heavy and numb in her chest. She racked her tired mind for solutions but she could barely form a coherent thought in her mind, exhausted from not only her journey and previously restless night but also from the effects of keeping her calm façade around her parents.   
With a sigh, Hecate fell into a deep sleep, the denial surrounding the morning’s events at the forefront of her mind. As ever, Pippa saturated her dreams: blonde curls, the lightest touch, pink ribbons and a melodic laugh. Once considered the most blissful of dreams, Hecate would soon come to view the constant thoughts and memories of Pippa as a nightmare, her cowardly actions haunting her. For now, she slept, numb shock quietening her heartbeat to barely a murmur.


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading so far; second step is denial and this chapter is also split into two pov. Hope you enjoy!

Pippa

With a flourish, Pippa stopped writing and gazed down at the parchment on her desk. She carefully set down her pink quill, her fingers already missing it as soon as it was released. Smiling, Pippa cast her mind back to the day Hecate had gifted her with the beautiful quill; it was the start of Year 2 and, upon seeing how often Pippa misplaced her stationary, Hecate had hand-made the quill. The talented witch had found the feathers and created the quill herself, choosing Pippa's favourite shade of pink to adorn the instrument. From then onwards, Pippa had never found herself without a pen to hand; the quill had helped guide her through countless exams and essays, and now it was helping the witch accomplish something just as testing - a letter to Hecate.  
For the past few days, Pippa had been holed up in her room, reading through the seemingly infinite number of books in her parent's library. Although the blonde had no idea where Hecate was and had no address to send the letter to, Pippa couldn't and didn't lose hope. She simply had to make everything as it was before; she was certain it had all been a huge mix-up. Pippa had never been the type of person to accept failure, not at least before fighting hard beforehand, and she wasn't going to let Hecate give up and let herself lose her that easily. Even though they asked with soft tones and kind eyes, her parents could easily sense something wasn't right; their gentle questions surrounding her former best friend had revived misguided hope and her often flat out refusal to discuss her abandonment.  
Smiling, Pippa took one final glance at the letter before she stood up and walked to her windowsill, picking up a dusty spell book on her way. As she re-read the spell for the hundredth time, Pippa closed her eyes and held the letter tightly in her grasp.  
“Letter so important  
With my love confessed  
I command you to fly  
To the one addressed!”  
As she opened her eyes, she gave a small apprehensive smile and, with the letter firmly in her hand, ran out of the room. She took two stairs at a time as she ran downstairs, eager to send the letter off as soon as possible.  
The Pentangle’s living room was beautifully decorated, with long red curtains adorning the bay window and complemented by the open fireplace. However, the most eye catching feature of the room was an elegant white owl perched in the corner. For many years, Luna had been Pippa’s mother’s familiar - the owl was extremely intelligent and Pippa had no doubt she was capable of delivering the letter to Hecate, no matter where in the world she was hidden.   
The thick parchment felt rough in her fingers and, as the scent of the fresh wax stamp and ink lingered in the air, Pippa gave a small sigh. She hoped more than anything that Hecate would not only recive but respond to the letter; Pippa had been sure to leave a senders address to allow Hecate to reply. The blonde had poured all the love and adoration she had into the letter and, as a result, her heart beat more insistently upon imagining Hecate reading her words. Pippa felt full of hope - she needed everything to go back to normal. Nothing had felt quite right without Hecate by her side and she missed her best friend like the daytime missed the stars. She wished Hecate would read the letter and finally realise. Realise Pippa wanted, needed her and she couldn’t live without her; Hecate filled her mind and ran through her veins. Pippa was so desperate for Hecate to know just how much she loved her and how, no matter how scared or afraid Hecate was, she would always be by her side to show her how wonderful love could be. Hecate reminded her of stars and sunsets and moonlight and Pippa needed her more than she needed oxygen in her lungs.  
With one final smile, her hazel eyes glimmering with hope and a slight melancholy, Pippa carefully rolled up the letter and attached it to Luna’s talon before stepping back, allowing her to spread her wings and soar through the open window. Her white form quickly retreated to a dot stark against the dark night sky.  
“Take anything and everything away from me if you must, but please, please let me have her back.” Pippa whispered, her fervent words falling on deaf ears as the cool breeze carried them away.

______________

Hecate

As her finger stroked the pink ribbon permanently coiled in her pocket, Hecate gazed up at the tranquil sky, the cool breeze blowing her loose braid. She felt a rare wave of calm wash over her; recent weeks had been turbulent to say the least. After leaving dinner several more times and finding it harder to hide her increasing sadness, Hecate had taken to getting out of the house whenever possible, as to avoid the suspicions of her parents. Of course by now they had realised there was something wrong with Hecate, a turmoil they weren't used to and didn't know how to deal with. So they didn't. In typical Hardbroom fashion, the three continued like there wasn't anything wrong, like there wasn't a constant air of hopelessness surrounding Hecate.  
As she felt the sun on her face and the breeze tangle in her hair, Hecate sat down on the grass and carefully placed her quill and ink pot on the ground before removing the book tucked under her arm.   
With the utmost delicacy, the witch removed a cream letter which was protruding from the book, her fingers filled with the apprehension of a debut performance. She had received the mysterious letter last night, just as she was about to go to sleep. The most stunning owl Hecate had ever laid eyes on had flown through her open window, and landed on her bedpost. She had waited patiently for Hecate to untie the letter before effortlessly soaring back out of the window into the night. Heart racing, Hecate had gazed down at the letter with curiosity - suddenly, as the familiar scent of roses and orchids swirled in the breeze, Hecate knew exactly who the letter was from. She wasn’t sure how Pippa had found her, but she was certain it involved magic and she was even more certain that she was grateful for it. Hecate’s heart had been frantic with worry for the last few weeks but, as she inhaled the timeless scent of Pippa, the parchment thick and expectant in her fingertips, the witch’s heart finally felt calm and at peace.   
Of course, the witch had contemplated opening the letter there and then but there was a overwhelming part of her that desperately wanted to appreciate the letter and make sure she didn’t forget anything about it. Although sure it contained all of Pippa’s anger for what Hecate had done, Hecate still couldn’t bear to miss a single word. And so she had fallen asleep with the unopened letter tucked underneath her pillow, her hand faithfully grasping the cream parchment as if afraid it might suddenly disappear.

Smiling, Hecate turned over the letter and felt her eyes already start to fill upon seeing Pippa’s elegant calligraphy on the back. The blonde had always possessed a flair for making anything beautiful - even her address looked heavenly.  
As Hecate gently slipped a fingertip under the lip of the envelope, the shining wax seal slowly broke apart. It released the letter and a fresh burst of roses. Unable to contain herself any longer, Hecate removed and unfolded the letter, magic tingling at her fingers as she began to read the heartfelt words.  
A gasp left her lips upon reading Pippa’s letter; she could hear the blonde say every syllable and see her hazel eyes, warm with love. Inevitable tears fell from Hecate’s eyes, some greedily absorbed by the thick parchment.  
Picking up her quill, Hecate desperately dipped it in the ink before beginning to write, words spilling out faster than her tears. Her love filled the page. And then two more. Hecate had never been particularly good with words nor confessions of her feelings - but when it came to Pippa she was willing to try her utmost to say how she truly felt.  
Glancing at Pippa’s calligraphy, Hecate’s chest pooled with hope and passion. She hoped against all judgement that she could fix the damage she had caused. There was nothing Hecate wished for more than to be able to repair the tender heart she had broken and make everything just as wonderful as it was before. With luck it wasn’t too late - better late than never. A smile brighter than the sun shone across Hecate’s features as she carefully placed her letter in it’s envelope; she had no fancy stationary or wax stamp so she sealed the envelope with a quick lick and a kiss and hoped against hope it would be enough. Enough to make Pippa take her back and forgive her for being such a cowardly fool.  
As Hecate now had Pippa's address, she decided to post the letter first thing tomorrow. The postwoman had already been and gone and she needed a little time to gather enough bravery to send her heart into the world.  
Resting her head against the grass, Hecate happily basked in the warm sun, clutching both letters to her chest. As the warmth lulled her into a blissful sleep, Hecate dreamt of what her life could be if Pippa was in it once again - happiness, comfort and love like she knew she would never find elsewhere.


	3. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next step is Anger, also written from two pov. Enjoy :)

Hecate

With dark circles under her eyes, Hecate gave a huge yawn as she woke up. She squinted against the harsh morning sunlight infiltrating her room. It had been a long, restless night in which sleep hadn't come very easily. Always thinking about Pippa, Hecate had been tossing and turning all night, both letters still safely tucked under her pillow. She had gotten up to read Pippa's letter twice in the night, the moonlight illuminating the words she still couldn't believe were true. Even though Pippa had written her love down, in undeniable black and white, there was still a large part of Hecate that wasn't sure. She knew Pippa loved her - it was clear for anyone to see. And Hecate knew she loved her back as every heartbeat made her so painfully aware. But the witch wasn't sure if it would ever be enough; there was a voice in the back of her mind ordering her to let Pippa go. Pippa could and would go on to achieve amazing things in her life - of that, Hecate was certain. But did she really want Hecate dragging her down?  
At every social gathering, Hecate immediately wanted to leave. And at every conference, Hecate could barely face mingling with the other witches let alone getting up and giving a presentation in front of everyone. Hecate had convinced herself more than ever that Pippa was better off without her, whether the blonde realised it or not.  
Sharp pains radiated from her hands as she rolled out of bed. Looking down the witch saw purple bruises arcing across her palms from where her nails had dug in all night. After all, old habits die hard. The witch had always clenched her fists when stressed or worried; in the past, Pippa had always been there to stop her, placing a soft touch on her hand or intertwining her delicate fingers with Hecate's. But now there was no one to stop her, no gentle healing caress.  
Hecate wasn't angry at Pippa - she could never be angry at Pippa. More than anything, the witch was angry at herself for being so useless. Frustration building, she snatched her letter from underneath her pillow, making sure Pippa's treasured letter was still safe. As her hands trembled, Hecate stared down vehemently at the parchment, her vision blurred by salty tears. Anger seized her heart as she ripped the letter into two. The thick paper was split easily by her strength. She felt fury pump through her veins. Heart thumping faster, harder, stronger and sending shockwaves through her chest. Anger at herself for not being better and frustration at Pippa for not seeing how much better she could do.   
Hecate shook her head and, in that moment, she was a tiny Year 1 again, hating herself and feeling so out of place in the world. Her hands nothing but a frenzy, Hecate continued to rip up the letter until it was nothing but confetti, all the while feeling so stupid and humiliated that she had thought a few words could fix her mistakes and solve all her problems.   
Although barely an adult, it was as if Hecate had already decided that she would and perhaps deserved to be alone. With a raggedy sigh, tears continued to fall from her tired eyes as her anger slowly dissipated to self blame.   
Hecate let the rainfall of tiny pieces of paper cascade into the bin, watching her words fall like leaves in autumn. Roughly swiping her hands across her blotted face, Hecate wiped the tears from her crimson cheeks. Just picturing Pippa pining for her caused anger to threaten to seize hold of her heart once again.  
No, better to get one with my life and let Pippa succeed in hers.   
Discontent still trembling in her body, Hecate left the room, ignoring the concerned and confused looks from her parents as she walked out of the house and into the sun.

_________________  
Pippa

Sprinting through the forest, Pippa ran harder, faster with every passing moment. Wind rushed past her ears, blowing blonde curls away from her pale cheeks. Her skin was cold, her feet hurt and her legs were crying out with the exertion, but still she continued to pound against the woody earth. Pippa would always favour flying or transferring over running for ordinary transport; however she had so much pent-up energy and found the only way to escape her mind and focus on something other than Hecate was run until her body was screaming for no more. And then she would finally be so exhausted, upon transferring back to her room she would immediately fall into an empty sleep, only to rise and do it all again the next day.  
Everything felt so strange; her life didn't feel hers. It felt uncontrollable and out of her reach. Every thought and action was dictated by the ghost of her best friend, like a puppet controlled by strings. Pippa had been desperate to avoid anything to do with Hecate.  
A week after sending the letter, Pippa had still felt very hopeful - every day she wished Hecate's response was on it's way. She had placed her maglet and mirror next to her pillow, there when she woke up and when she fell asleep. The witch was desperate for any response, even a single word, from Hecate to let her know she was alright.   
However, as the days slowly inched by with no response from Hecate, Pippa's hope turned to frustration and then anger. She felt so foolish, so stupid for all the time she had wasted waiting for a response she now knew would never come. She had laid down her heart and soul into every word on the parchment, and for what? Imagining Hecate throw away the unopened letter, or even worse, reading it and then choosing not to reply sent bolts of anger and humiliation through Pippa. All she had given Hecate, all her heart and love, abandoned with a single note as a poor excuse for an apology. Hecate thought she wasn't enough - how could she be so ridiculous? She was enough. She had always been enough.  
A low growl rumbled in Pippa's chest as she ran faster, strictly banishing the thoughts of Hecate from her mind as her thighs cried out with pain. When her wheezing lungs finally couldn't take any more and she felt lightheaded with exhaustion, Pippa slowly came to a halt, her whole body giving a painful sigh of relief. Blood rushed past her ears as she raised a shaking hand, poised to transfer back to her parent's house.   
Suddenly, her gaze caught on a small patch on lilac amongst the emerald, lit up by sunbeams. Her breath still coming hard and fast, Pippa slowly walked over to the spot of purple, her exhausted legs threatening to give way with every step.  
A gasp escaped her parted lips as her gaze landed on a small patch of bluebells, guarded by the forest canopy. She felt herself struggle for breath as she fell to her knees, trembling hands reaching out for the nearest flower. As she ran her fingers over the delicate petals, Pippa felt tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her crimson cheeks. The ever-present anger flowed in her veins, pooling in her chest and making her heart race even faster. The dull pain was quickly replaced by an all consuming flame. Her favourite flowers. It felt like the universe was playing a cruel trick on her; everywhere she went, even in the safety of the forest, reminded her of Hecate, reminded her of the one person who had shattered her heart into a million pieces and flown away with no show of remorse.  
Her heart furiously pumped anger through Pippa's body. As she felt it ebb and flow in her fingertips, Pippa let out a frustrated sob, her anger at Hecate and her own foolishness taking over as she mercilessly ripped one of the bluebell plants straight out of the ground, spraying earth in every direction. As her arm begged for rest, she launched the plant as hard as she could, her anger momentarily ceasing as she watched the limp flowers arc through the air.  
Her hands still trembling, Pippa stood up and, with one final glance at the furious destruction at her feet, she transferred back to her room. As if she didn't already have enough to be angry at Hecate over, now she had gone and ruined Pippa's favourite plant without even being there.  
Pippa collapsed onto her bed, not even bothering to change or wash the earth from her frail hands and she quickly fell into a hollow sleep. Salty tears fell even as she slept.  
Pippa would eventually wake up, every muscle alight with a burning fire, thankful that her empty slumber didn't feature Hecate.  
For the next month or so, Pippa would go through the same routine everyday: wake up, distract herself with books, art and anything else, run (avoiding the bluebells) and fall asleep. Little by little, her heart healed and her anger lessened. She still saw red every so often, having been reminded of Hecate somehow, but the frustration flowing through her veins was slowly replaced by a melancholy sadness as she began to blame herself for everything that had happened between them.


	4. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bargaining, which isn't split into pov this time. Sorry in advance for more angst :) Enjoy!

Her lips curled into a sneer, Hecate stared down at the invitation on the dining table.  
"Mother, what is this?" She called across the kitchen, watching as her mother strode towards her with her black robes flowing behind her.  
"An invitation." Her mother quickly snatched the letter from the table, holding it close to her chest.  
"Yes I can obviously see that bu-"  
"Enough." Raising a pointed eyebrow, she stopped Hecate in her tracks - as ever, she had no time for Hecate's common cheek and sarcasm. "It's an invitation for the annual English Witches Conference. I have been every year since I left school and this year you will accompany me."  
"I-I...what?" Hecate was rarely speechless but her mother had always possessed a knack for surprising her.  
"Poor English is unbecoming in a young witch." Her mother scolded, wagging her finger at Hecate. "Anyways, it is the conference that every successful witch simply must go to, yourself included. It is next Saturday - we will go shopping for new cloaks this week."  
"But I do not-" Upon seeing her mother's cheeks blanch a shade paler, Hecate decided to revise her opinion. As she had found out many times before, it was often much easier to go along with her mother's plans than try and argue - it always ended up with Hecate being dragged along anyways. "Okay." She sighed, resignation in her wavering tone.  
"Good. And just so you know, the Pentangles will be there." Her parents had both heard an earful about Pippa during every mirror call with their daughter whilst she was at school and her mother, although not knowing why, knew that something had happened between them. No time like the present to resolve their issues, her mother reckoned.  
Smirking as she saw Hecate's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline, she walked away, leaving a shocked Hecate reeling with the knowledge that she would be seeing Pippa within a week. She honestly thought that she would never see her again.

Lying in the sun, Hecate felt like she was in a dream. Hope had suddenly filled her whole body and she was weightless; there was nothing she wanted more than to see Pippa, feel her touch and check she was okay. She knew she didn't deserve to see Pippa again - nonetheless, her heart ached upon picturing the blonde witch again. She felt like she had been in the desert and had finally come across a river - a small glimmer of hope that she could somehow make things between them right again. Closing her eyes, Hecate felt a wave of motivation run through her body. This was her chance. Her chance to fix everything and change herself, change anything and everything to make herself worthy of Pippa's heart.

 

Hands nervously fidgeting at her sides, Hecate couldn't have felt more uncomfortable. The hall, large and imposing, was filled with various witches from all over the country, each adorned in fancy cloaks and some holding briefcases or books. Most witches had a specialism - a powerful gift that flowed in the blood and that was passed down the generations. For instance, for generations the Hardbrooms had possessed a talent for creating the most potent potions and the Pentangles had always had a rather amazing skill for extremely specific transference spells.  
"Hecate you look frightfully unhappy. Cheer up." Her mother murmured, shooting Hecate a pointed glare before straightening the stiff collar of her cloak. "I must speak to the Turners. Feel free to mingle." Although phrased as a suggestion, her mother's tone was far more demanding; as ever, she expected Hecate to be just as commanding and confident as she was.  
"Okay mother." Hecate mumbled, knowing for well that she wouldn't be doing any 'mingling'. Half of the witches in the room were her mother's age, and the remaining were a mix of elderly witches and younger, newly graduated women of whom Hecate had no interest nor confidence in sparking up a conversation with. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that her heart was so excited to see Pippa, Hecate almost certainly would've slipped out into the moonlit gardens and waited for the night to end.  
As Hecate poured herself another glass of red wine, the dark liquid swirling in her cup, she was all too aware of her mother's loud and imposing presence, her deep voice bouncing off the smooth stone walls. Hecate was also extremely aware of Pippa's absence.   
Looking up, Hecate gazed at Pippa's mother, her familiar pink robes and blonde curls causing a small smile to flit across Hecate's lips. However, so far Hecate hadn't seen Pippa at all and her heart was slowly feeling more and more despondent, the hope in her eyes turning to melancholy. With a final glance at her mother, Hecate saw she was still enraptured in conversation with the Turners; rolling her eyes, Hecate took her full wine glass and walked out of the hall, enveloped by the cool evening air.

 

With a sigh, Hecate sat down on a stone step, gazing out into the moonlit gardens with a sadness in her eyes. Her heart felt heavy and disappointed in her chest - she had certainly gotten her hopes up. Closing her eyes, Hecate felt a rare calm wash over her as the cool breeze played with her hair; she had felt trapped and insignificant in the large hall, surrounded by the most successful, awe-inspiring witches in the country.  
"Hello Hecate."   
Hecate very nearly jumped out of her skin. Opening her eyes, she felt blood rush past her ears - she would recognised that voice amongst a million others. "P-Pippa." She gasped, turning to look at the blonde sitting next to her. Pippa had always possessed a skill for being so quiet and had yet again managed to sneak up on Hecate. As Hecate gazed at Pippa, the weight of the air between them overwhelmingly heavy, she couldn't quite believe she was seeing her again.   
"How have you been keeping?" Pippa murmured, her voice stark against the silence of the evening. Pippa's heart was beating so furiously in her chest, she was worried someone would hear. Of course Pippa was upset and angry Hecate had never responded to her letter and was even more upset that Hecate had ever abandoned her in such a heartless fashion.   
"Terribly." Hecate confessed - it was impossible for her to lie to Pippa, especially upon looking into her warm, hazel eyes.  
"And I the same." Pippa agreed. Life was horrible without Hecate by her side. Pippa looked down, fiddling with her pink cape and getting ready to ask a question she knew would break her heart all over again. "Why? Why did you leave?"  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." As a breath caught in her throat, Hecate helplessly felt tears start to fall down her alabaster cheeks. Not so long ago, Pippa would've gently wiped the tears from Hecate's cheeks without a second thought. But now everything was different and Pippa couldn't bring herself to touch Hecate, through fear of her never wanting to stop. "I left because you deserve so much better than me."  
"How could you say that? And how could you leave with barely a note?" Pippa's trembling voice threatened to crack. "Oh Hecate. You honestly broke my heart."  
"I know. And leaving you broke mine too. But I meant what I said. You deserve so much more." Hecate sighed; she had hoped she would be able to change, but right now it felt impossible. Hecate's heart ached; as ever, she was the constant disappointment, dragging Pippa down and forming the one flaw in her life.  
"Did you ever consider that the only one I truly want and need is you?" Pippa returned, a sudden fire in her eyes. As ever, she had come prepared; she had felt so hopeless without Hecate and couldn't bear another day without her, not at least without trying once more. "I also meant what I said. I loved you. I still love you."  
"And I will always love you Pippa. I know you can't understand but perhaps one day you will - you are the most intelligent, funny, beautiful and kind-hearted person I have ever met." Hecate dared herself to look at Pippa, look at the heart she was breaking. Her voice continued getting smaller, retreating into her chest until it was barely above a whisper.  
"How can I change your mind? I will do anything." Pippa begged. Tears welled up in her hazel eyes, the fire quickly put out by a sad and pleading desperation.  
"My mind is set. I'm sorry Pippa." Hecate stood up, her legs threatening to buckle underneath her as she gazed down at Pippa, seeing her hazel eyes filled with sadness. At first, she had hoped she would change her own mind and allow herself to love Pippa as she so desperately wanted to; but, upon meeting her and seeing she was just as wonderful as she had left her, Hecate knew she couldn't possibly change her opinion. "I'm sorry." And with one final glance, sorrowful against Pippa's pleading eyes, Hecate left, leaving the blonde completely alone.


	5. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest it was quite hard not to cry whilst writing this chapter so on that note....enjoy! As ever, I appreciate all feedback.

Hecate

White blanched across her skin and Hecate tried desperately not to cry. She clenched her fists, tightly digging her nails into her palms to try and calm the tremors running through her body. In that moment the witch despised herself - she had managed to break Pippa's heart yet again. She felt so foolish for thinking she could change and everything could go back to how it once was. What was the point in trying? Hecate hadn't ever felt this despondent in her life; she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, forgetting all about the stupid conference and all the witches trying to pretend they were something they weren't.  
Rolling her eyes, her vision blurred by tears, Hecate decided she couldn't stay any longer and, with a snap of her fingers, she transferred her broomstick and got on, certain her mother wouldn't miss her. With a sigh Hecate got on and flew off into the night sky.

"Oh Morgana, what can I do?" Hecate whispered, stroking her familiar whilst curled up into a tiny ball on her bed, covering in blankets. Her wild brunette curls were left free on her pillow, framing her pale face. Black tear marks ran down her cheeks, staining her white pillow. As she felt Morgana's thick, ebony fur beneath her fingertips, Hecate was so desperately empty; there was nothing to do but cry and feel sorry for herself until she come up with a better alternative.

__________________________

Pippa

"Mother. I'm leaving now, see you at home." Pippa murmured, grasping her mother's arm. Her eyes couldn't hide the depths of sadness in her chest; she could feel her heart breaking, pulling apart, as it did the first time Hecate had abandoned her - Pippa was desperate to escape the hall, the smiles and happiness suddenly choking her. As ever, there was still a part of Pippa that so urgently needed Hecate in her life. The blonde was embarrassed to say she would've begged at Hecate's feet if only she would take her back. However, the hope in Pippa's chest was fading by the second - she could feel the chasm in her chest grow and grow, quickly threatening to swallow her whole. She needed to leave before she broke down in front of everyone.  
"Darling?" Her mother questioned, her attention fully focused on her daughter. No matter how much Pippa tried to hide her meloancholy, her mother easily saw through her calm façade. Pippa had always been so terrible at hiding her emotions around her family, especially her mother - they had always been inseperable. "Let's go home."  
"Bu-"  
"No arguments. Come on Pip." Her mother responded; whilst she had been looking forward to the conference for months, she could feel the emotions radiating off Pippa and knew instantly her daughter needed to go home. WIth an elegant raise of her manicured hand, her mother clicked and transferred her and Pippa out of the room, leaving the surrounding witches bewildered.

"Here you are my darling." With a smile, the older woman handed Pippa a steaming cup of hot chocolate before sitting down on the couch beside her. Little had changed since the two had arrived home; whilst less panicked, Pippa was still feeling depressed and could feel herself slipping deeper into her sadess by the second.  
"Thankyou. Sorry."  
"Please do not apologise. May I ask what's got you so upset?" Pippa's mother gently stroked her daughter's wrist, just Pippa had done to Hecate countless times before.  
"H-Hecate." One word said it all. Pippa felt her heart tremble upon even mentioning her name; her anger had been wholly replaced by sorrow. There was no strength left in PIppa to be angry; she had seen her intense hurt mirrored in Hecate's dark eyes and knew Hecate was hurting just as much, if not more, than her.   
"You saw her?"  
"Yes. She-she told me once-" A sob caught in Pippa's throat, leaving her desperately trying to blink back the tears rapidly forming in her eyes. "-and for all. We are finished."  
"Before you barely began." Pippa's mother murmured, wrapping a comforting arm around her daughter and sighing as Pippa leant her head into her chest. Pippa's sobs took told of her body and shook her bones, her mascara tears staining her mother's silk blouse. "My darling, I know she makes it so very hard, but please do not give up. The love between you is so beautiful; do you not think it is worth one more try?" Even from Pippa's first year at St Hubbard's, it had been clear to both her parents that she treasured Hecate far more than any other friend. Every letter they received from their daughter contained at least a few mentions of Hecate. Pippa's parents both knew their only daughter so well - as a result, they had an inkling of her emotions even before Pippa knew herself. And so, when she finally told them of her true feelings, they weren't surprised and accepted their daughter with as much love and adoration as ever.  
"I have tried and tried again to show her how much I love her but she can never see how amazing she is. What's the point in humiliating myself again?" Pippa whispered as if she was afraid to say the words out loud. Afraid to admit she could ever give up on Hecate.  
"I don't know Pip. What I do know however, is that love is truly magical - sometimes it is best left unquestioned and in the hands of Fate." Stroking her daughter's arm, her mother offered her opinion. A crease lined Pippa's brow as she considered her mother's advice; she had often entrusted her life in the control of Fate, seeing as many witches believed in Her power, but somehow this seemed too important. On the other hand, Pippa wasn't sure she could keep getting her hopes up only to be dashed time and time again - her heart was feeling more fragile by the second.  
"Perhaps you're right." Pippa conceded. Leaning her head deeper into her mother's chest, she felt more salty tears run down her cheeks, her eyes welling up every time she thought she was finished. Her heart still felt heavy and sad in her chest, but she felt slightly more emboldened at the thought of her love life in the hands of a higher power.


	6. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance - finally time for something other than angst. Enjoy! :)

"Pippa! There's a letter for you." Mr Pentangle shouted up the large staircase, smiling as he watched his beautiful daughter bound down the stairs. The past month or so had been so terribly hard for Pippa; she had cried more tears than she knew were even possible. Nonetheless, her shattered heart had slowly healed and now, although still tinged with melancholy, her life was almost as hopeful as it was before.  
A bright beam lit up Pippa's face as she whisked the mysterious letter off the table; it was only addressed to 'Pippa', with no indication of whom it was from. Quirking a curious eyebrow, Pippa skipped over to the sunny bay window and sat down on the cushions, holding the letter in both hands. Usually her friends contacted her by maglet or mirror call - never had she received a letter, especially with no return address nor indication of whom it was from. Smiling, she ran a fingertip under the lip of the envelope. Pippa's curiosity was piqued upon seeing there was only a small slip of paper in the envelope. As she pulled it out, she gave a faint gasp and her heart started thumping in her chest; she would recognise the familiar woody, cinnamon scent of Hecate in any life. Fingers trembling, she turned over the paper and her heart dropped upon seeing Hecate's swirling font. '20th. Snowdrop patch at dusk. H x'  
A confused crease lined Pippa's brow as she reread the short passage. Why would Hecate want to meet her after all this time? Pippa knew she would have to decide whether meeting Hecate really was the best decision. Obviously she wanted to see the brunette again but after last time she wasn't sure her heart could take any more disappointment. Still weighing up her options, Pippa went to put the empty envelope on the nearby table - however her gaze suddenly caught on a few black balls at the bottom of the envelope. Her frown deepened as she reached into the envelope and pulled them out.  
"What the....?" She whispered to herself, rolling one of the balls between her fingertips. Electricity running up her fingers told the witch these balls were magical - but apart from that, she had no clue what they were. Temporarily distracted by the mysterious gift, she held them carefully in her fingers as she walked over to her parents.  
"Do you have any idea what these are?" She asked, showing them to her parents. As her mother took one in her own fingers, she curiously gazed at it for a moment before a grin spread across her lips, her smile so similar to Pippa's.  
"They're seeds Pip!" Her mother responded, handing the strange seeds back to her equally confused daughter.  
"Oh okay, thank you mother." Pippa spoke, gazing down at the seeds in one hand and the small paper slip in the other - as ever, Hecate had the power to astonish her.

 

As soon as Pippa entered her bedroom, she waved her hand and transferred a plant pot with soil in it from the garden shed. Rushing over to her windowsill, she planted the three seeds in the soil and ensured the pot was in full sunlight. She then performed a weather chant and gathered water vapour under her hand, causing a tiny cloud to rain down on the pot. Pippa hoped the plants would grow and show themselves soon; even though Hecate no longer knew Pippa, she could still make her smile like no one else.  
Sighing, Pippa sat down at her desk, lifting her face to absorb the sun's amber warmth. As she looked at the paper letter on her desk, thoughts whirled through her mind. Could this finally be Fate playing her hand?  
Pippa knew she didn't have the heart to leave Hecate waiting for her and there was no chance she could ever miss an opportunity to see her. No matter how many times Hecate broke her heart, Pippa doubted whether she would ever refuse to give her another chance.  
_____________

Excitement and apprehension ran through Pippa's mind - tonight she was finally going to meet Hecate again. As she looked out at another gloriously sunny morning, she smiled at the beautiful flowers sitting on her windowsill. Snowdrops. Hecate had somehow found the seeds and then enchanted them to germinate out of season, just so Pippa could see them whenever she liked. Pippa correctly assumed that Hecate had sent them to her in the hope of persuading her to meet her; whilst Pippa had never needed any encouragement to see Hecate, the thought was kind and the blonde appreciated it nonetheless. She knew all too well how hard Hecate found it to show her emotions without feeling like she was going to implode - as a result, Pippa saw the snowdrops not only as a gorgeous and considerate gift but also as proof that Hecate had, just as she had herself, changed. Despite her best efforts not to get her hopes up, Pippa couldn’t help but feel optimistic at the kind hearted gesture and the fact that Hecate had felt brave enough to organise their meeting. All signs were pointing to improvements.

 

Palms sweaty and heart thumping, Hecate couldn’t have been more nervous. She had never been one to be late to anything - time was a gift. But the witch was so apprehensive about seeing Pippa again that she had arrived at their meeting point over thirty minutes early; with only a few minutes till dusk, the brunette kept nervously glancing up into the sky, watching out for a pink witch soaring through the air. She knew exactly what she wanted to say when (and if) Pippa arrived. Hecate had practiced countless times in the mirror but her dry throat threatened to let her down; she only hoped she could show Pippa how much she meant what she wanted to say.  
A mix of adrenaline and relief rushed through her veins as she watched Pippa land her broomstick, faultless as usual. As soon as their gazes met, Pippa's curiosity and apprehension mixed with Hecate's worry and hope, the tension between them suddenly came alight.  
"Hello Pippa." Hecate breathed, clenching her fists in the hope that they'd stop shaking. As she watched the blonde make her way across the space between them, long pink cape flowing behind her, Hecate's stomach started doing an Olympics gymnastics routine. In the back of her mind there was a cruel voice telling her there was no point - she could never change enough to deserve Pippa, and could never hope to apologize enough for what she'd done. And yet, Hecate stayed firm. All her life she had been at the mercy of this cruel voice, telling her she wasn't good enough and deserved to be alone. Finally the brunette had learnt it wasn't true. She had spent the summer listening to her parents tell her how fantastic she was at her academics; whilst she had always been gifted when it came to potions, it had still felt nice to receive such praise. Hecate had also spent countless hours flying on her broomstick, visiting remote mountains and enchanted woodlands. She had never really been one for enjoying nature (unlike Pippa), but Hecate had relished the freedom and had actually started to enjoy being in her own mind. Over time, as her confidence grew and her skills blossomed, she felt more and more comfortable ignoring the voice in the back of her mind. And so, even whilst it told her to run away like she would've done in the past, Hecate stood up tall, forcing herself to remain until she had said all she needed to.  
"Hello Hecate. I really appreciated your gift by the way - they're sitting proudly on my windowsill." Pippa responded, her voice warm but clipped as if she didn't want to go backwards and pine over an unreachable Hecate. Having always worn her heart on her sleeve, Pippa found it hard to keep her emotions calm. However she could sense there was something important the brunette had to say; the pleading look in her hazel eyes and trembling fists conveyed how desperately difficult Hecate was finding the whole experience, and the last thing Pippa wanted was to scare her off. Again.  
"I'm glad. I'm also very grateful you decided to come." A small, quick smile flitted across her lips; Hecate had searched high and low for the seeds and the spell to allow them to germinate out of season. She was glad her efforts paid off. Furthermore, Hecate was indeed very appreciative the blonde had decided to come - Hecate knew Pippa owed her nothing, not an ounce of her love, and yet she was still here.  
"Couldn't resist your rather mysterious note, I imagine." Pippa allowed an once of warmth to linger in her tone, easily picked up on by Hecate.  
"Yes. The reason for us meeting is....well, it's me." Hecate sighed. She knew this would be hard but at the moment her mind was struggling to think about anything other than Pippa's flushed cheeks and the tight pink cloak she was wearing. "All I have done to you, every time I've let you down and b-broke your heart, is unforgivable. But I needed to say how sorry I am. I know my actions have been inexcusable but-"  
"Oh Hecate." The blonde witch interrupted, unable to keep quiet for any longer. Seeing the sadness in Hecate's eyes and hearing the truth in her tone made Pippa's heart feel heavier than a brick. "What you did was terrible and yes, it did break my heart. But you are forgiven."  
"Really? Even after everything?" Hecate asked, unsure whether Pippa was just being kind and taking pity on Hecate.  
"Even after everything, you still know me better than anyone else. And I know you well enough to know that you never intended to break my heart."  
"You couldn't be truer. I was a coward and I am sorry but I also want you to know I have changed." Upon seeing Pippa's eyebrow quirk, Hecate felt and instantly understood her scepticism. So many times she had claimed she had changed and would be better - and so many times she had let her down. But Hecate knew this time would be different. "I have. I just need you to know how hard I've been trying to change; I am now starting to see what you saw in me. And I am desperate for you to know my feelings remain the same. Pippa you were my everything even when we were nothing. If your heart has changed I will understand; but I cannot leave you without telling you I am and will always be in love with you."  
"So why did you leave me?" Pippa thought about leaving out the 'me'. But although Hecate did leave St Hubbards and everyone else behind, the one person she truly left and the one who felt it a thousand times more than everyone else was Pippa.  
"I left because I was a coward and I was terrified. It was never, ever your fault and I can't have you blaming yourself. My decision to leave was because I was scared. Scared of how deep my love for you was, scared of how I couldn't seem to go a day without hearing you laugh or seeing you smile. I was overwhelmed and I am so sorry. But I promise Pippa, I honestly promise, that this time will be different. Living without you by my side has been like living without the sun."  
Pippa gasped. Everything she had dreamt of Hecate saying couldn't hope to compare; she felt sadness and relief overwhelm her and wasn't surprised when her vision blurred. Salty tears falling on the earth, Pippa looked up to see Hecate's arms open, tentative but welcoming. A smile played on Pippa's lips as she walked towards the brunette, feeling peace as Hecate's strong arms enveloped her. Hearing Hecate's words had surprised Pippa - she had always know how much she needed Hecate, but the independent witch had never made it obvious that she too needed Pippa. "I love you too Hecate. I never stopped." Pippa murmured, unsure whether the witch had heard her over the rustling of the wind in the trees; however when she felt Hecate's stiff arms relax into her, Pippa knew she had heard perfectly. Whilst both witches knew the future wouldn't be easy and it would take time to get to know each other as well as they used to, they were both more than willing to put in the time.  
And so, the two witches remained wrapped around each other, their heartbeats eventually beating as one as they used to. It took some time for the two rhythms to synchronise but once they did it was like they had never stopped. With the sun's warmth beating down on them both, their blonde and brunette curls as intertwined as their love, they remained, content in the world.


	7. Rebuilding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter - rebuilding. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, left kudos or written a comment on this fic; I enjoyed writing it so much and hope to write more Hicsqueak fics soon. Enjoy! :)

"Darling will you be joining us for lunch?" Pippa's mother asked her daughter at the breakfast table, looking over her daily witching newspaper.  
"No sorry mother, I'm meeting Hecate!" Pippa responded, beaming as she thought of their plans. Her and Hecate had met several times after their reunion, each time feeling more and more like it did before. At first the two had been tentative, their conversation kept pleasant and their touch wanting but unsure. However, as time went on, the two easily slipped back into their usual routine, their love for eachother's company never forgotten. Pippa learned not to censor her touch, letting herself naturally hold Hecate's hand or stroking her wrist. And in return, Hecate became better at speaking her mind; of course, it was difficult at first, seeing as she was so used to keeping her controlled words to a minimum in her parent's house. But soon enough, Hecate couldn't stop herself from telling Pippa every thought, so grateful to have the blonde finally back in her life. Hecate really had changed - in the past, she kept her thoughts to herself, scared to let Pippa see her heart. But now Hecate was no longer afraid to tell Pippa just how she felt; just seeing the blonde's eyes light up or lips curve into a smile when she told her just how much she adored her was more than enough reward.  
"No worries Pip. Going anywhere nice?" Pippa's mother asked, her eyes shining with pride and warmth. Having seen how much Pippa loved Hecate, her mother was beyond delighted for both of them; her daughter was never happier than when she was with Hecate, which in turn always made her mother's heart swell.  
"Yes - we're going for a picnic in the meadows!" Pippa couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. She had been planning the picnic for days, having assumed responsibility for the food whilst Hecate chose the location. Pippa had been sure to gather all of Hecate's favourite snacks.  
"Sounds lovely. I hope you have a splendid time!" Pippa's mother smiled before returning her attention to her paper, leaving Pippa to her excited thoughts.

"Goodbye mother, I'll be home in time for dinner." Hecate called into the living room before putting her flying cloak on. Her father had already left for work and her mother was eating her breakfast before getting ready to go to her own job. Just as Hecate was about to leave the house, her mother transferred in the hallway.  
"Where are you going now Hecate?" Her mother asked, her long brown hair the spitting image of her daughter's. For the past month or so, ever since Hecate had reunited with Pippa, the two had been met several times, each meeting lasting longer than the one before. "Are you meeting her again?"  
"Yes. We're going for lunch." Hecate responded, her tone curt and eyes guarded. Whilst Hecate loved her mother, there were some things like love and friendships she thought that she would never understand, especially seeing as how she'd fallen in love with a witch and not a wizard. Hecate hoped that one day she could tell her parents who her heart belonged to - but for now, she was content with spending as much time with Pippa as her life would allow.  
"Every day you spend with her is a day less spent on your studies." Her mother had always held academics in the highest regard and, upon seeing how her daughter shared her gift for potions, considered it extremely important that Hecate continued to study if she was to get a good job or place in further education once the summer was over.  
"I know. But there is more to life than potions." With that, Hecate left the house. Just like her mother, she valued learning but she would choose happiness with Pippa over studying any day of the week. There could be room for both types of magic in her life: Pippa and witchcraft.

 

"Lovely to see you, Hiccup!" Pippa called as Hecate strolled across the forest. With a large wicker basket in her hand, Pippa was more than ready to spend a lovely picnic with her best friend.  
"And you Pipsqueak." Hecate smiled, winding her arm with Pippa's and placing her hand over the basket handle. "Here, that looks heavy. Let me take it."  
"Thank you. So where will you be taking me?" Pippa asked, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Whilst they walked, Hecate slyly took in her companion's appearance: a beautiful floral dress, hugging her chest and flaring out from her hips, ending in a scallop at her knees. The neckline dipped down to give off the smallest, most teasing hint of cleavage that of course Hecate hadn't failed to notice. But most of all, and most overwhelmingly, Hecate could feel the warmth and happiness radiating off Pippa, brighter than a burning star.  
"Close your eyes." Upon seeing Pippa do as she was told, Hecate clicked her fingers, still linked with Pippa's arm. She pictured the beautiful meadows and, quick as lightening, the two were in the meadow, the long grass brushing their ankles.

Pippa let out a small gasp upon opening her eyes. Technicolour wildflowers painted the most beautiful rainbow as far as the eye could see. A gentle stream wound round the blossom trees, the sound presenting a calm over the meadow. Amber sunbeams beat down on both witches, it's warmth filling them both up with peace.  
"My love, have I told you how gorgeous you look?" Hecate's tone couldn't have been more adoring as she smiled at the blonde; the sun illuminated Pippa's blonde curls, forming an angelic halo.  
"I could say the exact same about you Hiccup." Pippa beamed, allowing her hands to run along the blue silk fabric Hecate had adorned.  
As the two witches sat down on the grass, wildflowers tickling their bare skin, they couldn't have been happier. Pippa readily went about arranging the picnic, bringing out container after container.  
"Oh Pipsqueak, how much did you bring? This is too much!" Hecate's eyes were wide upon seeing how much food Pippa had brought; the number of jars and tins seemed never-ending. As ever, Pippa never failed to amuse Hecate and a smile curved her lips as she noticed Pippa's surprise.  
"But I brought everything I know you love!" As Pippa began to open the various containers, Hecate's eyes only widened more. Pippa had packed all of Hecate's favourites - everything from lavender shortbreads to peach iced tea. "You deserve all of it, Hiccup."  
Hecate sighed with happiness, gazing at the temping lavender shortbreads with desire in her eyes. Once she saw Pippa nod in the corner of her eyes, she quickly grabbed one and took a bite, delighting in the tastes of delicate lavender and rich butter. "Thankyou" She mumbled. Upon seeing crumbs of shortbread spray out of Hecate's mouth, Pippa gave an indulgent giggle.  
"Did your mother ask where you were going?" Pippa enquired as Hecate grabbed another shortbread, clearly enjoying the picnic just as much as Pippa knew she would.  
"Yes - she thinks by seeing you I'm neglecting my studies." Hecate rolled her eyes upon remembering her mother's warning.  
"Do you feel the same?" Voice wavering, Pippa's eyebrows drew slightly into the smallest of frowns. She knew how much Hectate treasured her studies - just as much as she did herself - but she hoped her instinct was right and Hecate didn't regret their time spent together.  
"No. Not even in the slightest. I treasure every moment I spend with you and I wouldn't trade a single second." Hecate's tone was laden with certain honesty; she had been getting better and better at not being frightened of telling her true feelings, in the warm knowledge that Pippa would always accept her.  
"I'm glad my love." Pippa smiled. "Just know that I feel exactly the same; my heart is full of love for you." Pippa lifted her hand to Hecate's blushing cheeks, running her thumb against her pronounced cheekbones. Without a second of hesitation, Hecate placed her own hand over Pippa's, moving closer to the blonde so their foreheads were almost touching.  
"You really are spectacular, Miss Pentangle." Hecate murmured, her gaze lingering for a moment too long on Pippa's smiling lips. Unable to stop herself any longer, Pippa leant forward and kissed Hecate, her contact light at first but quickly growing more passionate. Hecate gave a small moan before wrapping her arm around Pippa's waist, bringer her lithe body closer into her own.  
The blonde couldn't keep the grin off her face as she tangled her hands in Hecate's free curls, letting herself get lost in them like she had dreamt of doing so many times before. Waves of happiness washed over Hecate, the brunette enjoying the sensation of Pippa's hands running through her hair. Pressing her lips harder against Pippa's, she ran her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip, her heart soaring when Pippa slightly parted her lips in permission. A moan came from Pippa's chest, the feeling of Hecate's exploring tongue sending shivers up her spine.   
Eventually, the two drew apart, their heartbeats fuelled with adrenaline and love. Pippa gave a big grin as she lightly ran her thumb over Hecate's swollen lips. "Still red as a cherry, Hiccup. It looks like you need a lot more practise."  
"I definitely will take you up on that offer." A crimson blush spread deeper across Hecate's pale cheeks; there was nothing she wanted more than to kiss Pippa again, feel her lithe body pressed against her own and her fingers in her hair. Suddenly, her stomach gave a loud rumble.  
"Perhaps we ought to eat first..." Pippa giggled, close enough to hear Hecate's stomach growl.  
"A fine idea indeed." In that moment, she looked angelic. Hecate's heart was so full of love she felt as if it would burst. The brunette took a small sip of her drink before running her thumb gently against Hecate's blushed cheek.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
